Rukia's Turn On
by Haileyamandar
Summary: Hmm. Bet you've never seen this side of Rukia before! Ichigo hasn't either, until now, and it sure took him by surprise. Some beautiful women just happen to be attracted to the strangest of things... Oneshot.


**Author's Note: Uhh soo.... This is a completely serious fic, though it's made up of a completely crack idea. It's not necessarily about character development, so yes, it's supposed to feel rushed. :) And let's just say, umm, yes... Rukia's turn on is pretty much my turn on, too.  
Not really. I'm exaggerating.**

* * *

The night was heavy and the stars were dull. It was probably one in the morning by the time Ichigo and Rukia made it back to Ichigo's dainty room, where the two Shinigami kicked off their shoes and collapsed onto his bed. They were exhausted. This wasn't an easy Hollow to defeat and purify, no doubt. Not to mention, Ichigo had to take the fight too far and ended up getting all kinds of bloody scratches and nicks and knots and whatnots.

Yes, redundancy intended.

Rukia eyed Ichigo and he began to eye her back - but, of course, he had no idea what she was thinking. When he felt blood begin to trickle down his eyebrow, he felt his eye screw up and heard Rukia's muffled chuckle.

"Here, I got it," she said as loudly as possible without waking Ichigo's sleeping family. And then she leaned closer and wiped the trail of blood away with a pinky finger, while the teenage boy seemed to comply to the nurturing with no complaint.

"Whoops, I missed a spot."

Her left hand cupped his right cheek and suddenly Ichigo was looking uncomfortable. He sat still as stone and felt her fingertips brush just underneath his ear lobe - was he really bloody there? Sure enough, Rukia pulled her hand away and studied the blood smeared on her feminine fingers. She didn't seem to mind it one bit.

"You're disgusting," he teased, but there was a small, goofy grin on his face. His eyes followed her arm as it trailed towards his shoulder blade. Oh, right, he had gotten slashed at right there. In fact he should probably be bandaging that cut up considering it was still oozing a steady flow of blood. He flinched and sucked in a painful breath when, out of nowhere, Rukia's hand pressed up firmly against it.

"Watch it," he said, giving her a glance. She pretended not to notice and kept the pressure of her hand strong on the wound.

"I don't know how you do it, Ichigo, but you always get yourself bloodied up. Don't you treat your body with any respect?" she asked, finally looking over at him with her intense purple gaze. There was a strange glint in her eyes that he just couldn't quite follow.

"Of course I do! I'm still alive, aren't I? Whatever it takes to keep these people safe," he asserted, his lip pouting up a bit like it always did when he wasn't sure whether to be serious or not.

The pressure from her hand tightened. He visibly winced.

Then, suddenly, Rukia's grip released, and she was standing up off his bed. He realized she was walking towards the closet - her makeshift room - and he wondered why. That was when he looked at her right arm. His blood had seeped through her fingers and began to tiptoe its way down her skin. By now it had reached her elbow. And poor Ichigo here had no clue the cut was so deep. He turned his head as sharply as he could to get a good look at it and frowned as he saw his outfit was soaked in dark red.

When he looked back up, Rukia was already done rummaging through her closet and had an armful of bandages. She threw them on the bed.

"Alright, Ichigo. Get yourself undressed," she commanded, quite casually.

"Ehh!? Okay…" he submissively responded.

Well aware of his best friend's watchful eye, the embarrassed Kurosaki son began to slip his arms through their armholes, though his right arm took delicate time, as the wound was really starting to hurt. Then he stood up to lean over and clumsily pull the outfit over his head. Now he was standing in his sky blue boxers.

Rukia studied the standing Ichigo with a bloody index finger tapping her chin. Well, at least the blood was dry. But the longer the still silence passed, the redder Ichigo's cheeks grew.

"Why are you staring at me like that?!" he shrieked right as Rukia stood up from his bed. She had a hopeless look on her face as she shook her head and made one wide circle around the man in boxers, her arms crossed over one another.

She stopped in front of him, staring at his bare chest.

With patience unusual to his character, Ichigo waited for her to say something so this awkward silence could be broken. That was when Rukia's hand reached out and slowly trailed its way across his stomach, right overtop his belly button. When he looked down, blood had smeared across his body and all over her now-red hand. Another bloody spot?

"Aw, you're shivering," Rukia cooed, grabbing his uninjured left arm and pulling him roughly onto the bed once more. Now there was a bloody handprint on his arm.

More confused than ever, Ichigo muttered, "U-uhhh… I am??"

As Rukia started picking up the bandages she had grabbed earlier, he _could _feel himself shivering. He hadn't noticed before. It must just be from all this blood…. Yeah. The blood.

"Well, you dirty, bloody man, I'm going to wrap up all these cuts before you bleed to death," she said, through a mouthful of tourniquets - she was trying to unwrap the bandages but they had been a bit tangled. Funny thing was, Ichigo never knew that Rukia kept bandages in her room.

His mind was starting to go blank as his heart raced and he sat there, watching the blurred movements of the other Death God. Finally she had them unwrapped and ready, and she scooted across the bed to sit cross-legged, her face bright and eager.

"Turn around, please," she asked in a tinkled voice. He felt himself turning before he really thought about it.

She started with his shoulder. Round by round, she wrapped the clean cloth around his shoulder blade, looping underneath his armpit. She made sure it was tight-fitted, and the torn flesh began to sting. But every once in a while her fingertips brushed his skin and took his mind away from any pain.

She finished wrapping the bloody shoulder and prepared the next length of bandages for his stomach. Personally, he didn't think this cut needed that much wrapping - perhaps a few Band-Aids would suffice. Ichigo knew, though, that he didn't want to argue his way out of this one.

She started by pressing one end of the cotton with her hand against his waist. Her other arm snaked tightly across his stomach. While she had him hugged, she worked the bandages into her other hand, until it had made a complete wrap-around. Her touch was warm and it tickled his belly. He closed his eyes contently and felt her begin to repeat the process.

Her arm squeezed against his ribcage. The bandage was pulled against him tightly. He felt her feathery hair dance against his back. The process was repeated a third time.

Now, Ichigo let out a long sigh, eyes still closed. Perhaps he would've purred- or growled!- if he could have. But a few silent minutes passed until Rukia had finished bandaging his cut, and she, too, let out a sigh and fell back on his bed.

"Bloody mess," she muttered to herself, her breathing heavier than it normally should have been. Ichigo turned to give her a curious look. Seeing her lying on her back like that, covered in his blood, made him grateful that it _was_ just his. It looked like she had been in a scrabble of her own.

He was surprised at how nonchalant she was being. She didn't seem to care how messy she had gotten. In fact, her tongue swiped across her pale raspberry lips, as though she was… Enjoying something! But she simply stared up at the ceiling, her eyes beginning to droop now that she was lying down.

"Bedtime," she whispered, her voice rather breathy. She rolled herself off of the bed and started to work her own arms out of her outfit. She turned to give one last look at Ichigo. "Night."

Then the closet door shut.

As a tired Ichigo stared across the dim room, towards his closet, he wondered to himself, _Isn't Rukia going to shower?!_

_

* * *

_

A few nights later, Ichigo stumbled into his room. Rukia wasn't far behind him, the hair on her head tussled and something like a mess. Ichigo's face had a huge scratch running along his jaw to his upper cheek.

"It's four in the morning," the orange-haired man whispered, looking sullenly at the clock. Looks like he'd be missing school again tomorrow for some sleep.

Rukia, on the other hand, looked almost cheerful as she reverted back to her gigai, dressed in her yellow pajamas.

"Your skills are growing, Ichigo," she praised, standing in the center of his room with her arms crossed. "This Hollow was stronger than the last and you're not bleeding as much tonight!"

His lip-pout came and he scratched the back of his head. Rukia never really talked much about blood before. Strange!

Before he realized what was happening, Rukia had advanced towards Ichigo and grabbed a fistful of his blood-stained shirt, giving him a merciless push onto his bed.

"OW, what was that for?!?" Ichigo howled, grabbing at a cut on his left side. "That freaking hurt!"

Rukia sat on the bed without a word and began to rip open his black clothing with her bare hands. A large opening appeared and now the bloody wound was visible. A small grin was on her face when she glanced at Ichigo, turned around, opened his drawers, and pulled out one of his shirts.

"I'm out of bandages," she confessed to him, giving him puppy-dog eyes in case he decided to reject this new notion.

Instead of rejection, he simply let out a sigh of small frustration. Seeing this as an opportunity, Rukia collided back on the bed and stuffed the neatly folded shirt against the bloody scar. Then she looked up at him.

The blood from his face wasn't much, but it wasn't completely dried yet. And yet Rukia only stared at it, his eyes working their way all along his face. She was chewing the side of her cheek.

Was there something else on his face he was missing?

When he raised his arm to wipe at the side of his face, Rukia had let go of the shirt and grabbed at the arm.

"Rukia?" Ichigo whispered, his heart fluttering. She was looking at her with… Well, really _wild_ eyes, and it was freaking him out.

"I've got this," Rukia responded. But her voice was weighed down with something, some sort of emotion? Too bad Ichigo had absolutely no girl experience, because he had no clue what all of this meant.

That is, until he started to lean forward.

Two powerful and feminine arms slammed him back against his bedroom wall. Any harder and the breath would have been knocked out of him. And before he could even react properly, he felt Rukia climb on top of him and crash her face against his. Lips collided with lips, and then the fireworks started.

First, her hand brushed across his bloody cheek; smearing it, of course, _everywhere_. Her hands worked their way into his vibrant orange hair, and she grabbed a fistful. Ichigo, who had hesitated for a moment, felt instincts begin to kick in, and he began to cooperate with her. At Rukia's prodding, he parted his lips and let her slip in a slick tongue - much to his own disbelief.

But she escaped from him for a moment, breathing so heavily that he could feel her warm breath against his face. All he could do was stare at her, speechless.

"Uh, gosh, it's just - ah, the blood! It's--urrrmmm!"

His eyes shined with a new delight as she ran her hands across his shoulder, until her flesh made contact with his bare skin. She could feel the tight-skinned scar from just a few nights before, where she had bandaged his wounds. As her lips began to massage the skin just under his jaw line, she exhaled a strange sort of 'mmm' noise. Ichigo, who felt a powerful urge to kiss as well, leaned closer towards her head. With her face at a slight angle, his lips first ended up just below her ear. For a dead girl, she tasted _really_ good - and he seemed to have hit a sweet spot, since he felt her go limp and turn her face closer to his touch.

Moments went by, and once again, Rukia broke away. Now she wore a huge smile on her bright red lips. She was panting so hard that she couldn't speak just yet, so Ichigo didn't seem to appreciate that he had to hold off this sudden passion, even if for a few seconds.

"You don't ever… Realize just how much… The sight of your bloody face really… Turns me on!"

His chest rocked with a burst of laughter - he forgot he was still bleeding. Not to mention, this new side of Rukia was so completely random, and yet, the sexiest thing he had ever heard of. Ohh yes, Rukia was _sexy_!

And apparently, blood was the newest thrill among the sexy ladies.

* * *

This time, they didn't make it to his room.

Ichigo had gotten himself a huge scratch on his shoulders and across his back, and, of course, they bled profusely - and Rukia had all but attacked him when they started to head home. This time she managed to slam poor Ichigo right against a tree. He groaned with the pleasurable pain, and together they slid to the ground below. The black-haired woman had her hands inside of his black clothing, skimming fingers across his chest.

She giggled as his teeth nipped the skin of her collarbone.

If they hadn't been so tired that night, and if Ichigo hadn't gone and gotten himself bleeding to death once more, perhaps they would've stayed out there for a while longer.

* * *

Weeks later, Ichigo and Rukia were sitting quietly in his lighted room. The substitute Shinigami was studying a piece of notebook paper while he dribbled notes on it, sitting at his desk with his legs stretched out underneath. Rukia lay on his bed, sucking a cherry lollipop, while Kon helped her pick pictures out of the different shapes on the textured ceiling.

"I see a cat," she said, using the same face she used whenever she drew Ichigo some instructive pictures. That he always made fun of, too. Hmph! Her drawings weren't _that_ bad… Ehh.

Kon scoffed, his fluffy paw pointing just an inch away from Rukia's supposed cat. "Well, I see a lion, and it's very sophisticated and looks as though it wants to eat Kitty."

Rukia gave Kon an irritated glance. "That'd be like eating a family member… Cannibal!"

Ichigo was having trouble concentrating on his homework. Not only because of the childish game going on in the other corner, but because this homework was simply getting harder and harder. It's basically impossible to pass school at this point when you miss all of these classes…

Getting frustrated, he started tapping the end of his pencil against the paper, holding his head up with his hand against his cheek.

"Fifty-two-fifths to the hundreth power… What does that even mean?!" he growled, suddenly crumbling up the paper in his palm.

Rukia happened to turn and watch him when he suddenly drew his hand back with a gasp of pain. Kon turned to look, too.

Kurosaki stared at his hand for a moment, and then turned to Rukia with a look of hopelessness. And she knew exactly why.

Without a word, she stood up, grabbed Kon, and threw him out of the window. He screamed words of protest, but they were muffled out as soon as she closed the window. Immediately she turned towards Ichigo, a look of hunger on her face as she took a step forward.

It may have just been a paper cut, but, well, Ichigo seemed to bleed more than the normal guy, and…

It just so happened that a bloody Ichigo was Rukia's turn-on!

* * *

**Author's Note 2: Honestly, there's just something about a bloody Ichigo, a bloody Gohan, and a bloody Goku, so on and so forth. Really, wow. I never would have suspected it in myself but yes it's true! I'm a sadist! (ahh who am I kidding, I've known of my cartoon lust for years.)  
Or it could be that I've been watching too much DBZ lately. After all I pretty much own more than half the series now! WOO!**


End file.
